AVKF OC list
by TotallyxAwesome
Summary: It's a list that contains all my original characters  sometimes oc spoilers  that appear in a very Klaine fairytale. If you haven't read the story and you want to see for yourself if you would like to read it you can see if you like the characters


This is a list of my _Original Characters_ from A very Klaine fairytale. I will update the list everyime a new person gets introduced.  
>Sometimes a name will be already seen but the character won't have a discription yet (or just a few words).<br>This was actually just for me but I thought maybe you would like to read this too :) (Don't know for sure though xd)  
>If you haven't read the story you can just see if you like the characters and decide if you wanna read or not :)<br>Love :)!

**AVKF**

OC´s.

**Mr Hamelton.**  
>Mr Hamelton has short black hair and brown eyes. He is 39 and loves to make medicine.<br>Even though he is good at his work his attempts to make improved medicine go wrong most of the time.  
>He always apologies afterwards but can never quite promise it won't happen again.<p>

**Mr. Greenwall**  
>mr. Greenwall has brown hair and brown eyes. He isn't very tall.<br>He loves his wife and his son. He knows that most of the people only like them because  
>of their money and rank but he also knows his wife loves all the attention so he just lets it be.<br>He can be very patient and he knows how to get what he wants

**Mr. Anderson**  
>mr. Anderson has curly black hair and blue eyes. He is the tallest of the Anderson family.<br>He loves his wife really much and that is the reason he hates Blaine. He is afraid that if people  
>find out they'll take him away from her or worse that they want to hurt his whole family and he<br>knows she already had to sacrifise stuff for him once and he doesn't want her to go through that again.

**Mrs. Anderson**  
>mrs. Anderson has brown hair and gold-brown eyes. She isn't very tall.<br>She does love her son but she also loves her husband and she is afraid that if she loses him she  
>won't be able to take care of her children anymore. Originally she is from a higher rank but when she<br>got married with Mr. Anderson all her money was taken from her by her family. She owns a sewing shop  
>where she makes and repears clothes, she likes doing it.<p>

**Celicia Anderson**  
>Celicia has long black curly hair and blue eyes. She is gracefully tall and beautiful.<br>She doesn't really hate Blaine but she doesn't exactly like him either because he always  
>causes fights in the house and that is attention that could go to her. She can be nice but she<br>is also a bit selfish, since she knows that she is beautiful she won't be afraid to admit it out loud.  
>She loves conversations that revolve around her.<p>

**Mr. Shien**  
>Mr Shien is a landlord and has many employees. He owns a big section of land.<br>Mr. Anderson works for him. He doesn't mind if his employees talk to him, as long as  
>they work hard he doesn't matter.<p>

**Mrs. Greenwall  
><strong>Mrs. Greenwall has blond hair and blue eyes. She is the tallest in the family.  
>She has very decent mannors and can be very clear in what she wants.<br>She loves her husband and her son. She is fond of the family McGee and doesn't seem  
>to mind that most people like them for their rank or money.<p>

**Mrs. McGee**  
>Mrs. McGee has black hair and grey-bleu eyes. She is a little bit on the heavy side but tries to convince<br>everyone that she just has heavy bones.  
>With her it is all about being popular, she likes to use her money as a way to connect with other rich people.<br>But she does really like the Greenwall´s and their families are good friends. Sometimes she can get a little  
>bit too excited about ''foumous'' people and starts talking without stopping and in her high excited voice.<p>

**Mr. McGee**  
>Mrs. McGee has blond hair and blue eyes. He isn´t really tall but he isn´t short either.<br>He also likes to use their money as a way to have connections with everyone higher of rank than them.  
>He is a little bit more calm than mrs. Mcgee. He is also a good friend of the Greenwall's.<p>

**Mrs. Henry**  
>Mrs. Henry has brown hair and brown eyes. She isn't very tall.<br>She only remembers names that are worth gossiping over and loves to share everything she knows.  
>She isn't really mean but she just likes to act like she knows everything and show-off.<p>

**Serene Coppers**  
>Serene has brown hair and brown eyes. She is 41 and isn't very tall.<br>She used to live with her husband Frank, but he was murdered for "stealing" food.  
>She is really nice to Blaine and enjoys talking to him, she know he gets treated badly at home<br>because of the fact that he isn't interested in girls. Everyone can always count on her help when she likes people.  
>Because she is alone much of the time she likes to invite people in for some lemonade and have a conversation.<br>Even though her husband died she is almost always cheerful and sweet.

**Frank Coppers**  
>Frank had blond hair and brown eyes. He was 39 and taller than Serene.<br>He always loved to joke around but could be serious if they needed him to.  
>He really loved Serene and would've wanted to spent his whole life with her.<p>

**Pierre Metiers**  
>Pierre has brown hair and brown eyes. His family is french from original and also very rich.<br>He is a man who likes to impress the even more famous or richer people. He likes to brag about all the  
>important people he "knows" (ever met). He can be a little bit annoying and if he doesn't get what he<br>wants it gets more than a little bit. He will definitly try everthing to impress everyone more important than him.

**Silas Hilldorf  
><strong>...


End file.
